


in the cave

by neatoitsincognito



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatoitsincognito/pseuds/neatoitsincognito





	in the cave

Snake hadn't realized that the Pain would really live up to his name. The bees had subsided once he'd fallen. The Pain standing over him but he was just a large, ugly blur in Snakes eyes then. His words were dull as he crouched down. His thumb tracing a line on Snake's cheek bone, his head tilted, "I don’t have to kill you, you know?" No answer. Snake lay on the ground, trying to reach, one last desperate time, for his weapon. Fighting all the agony in his every muscle and bone as he tried to move. The Pain _tsked_ , waggling a finger in his face, casually picking up the weapon and throwing it across the cave.

“If you play nice, I’ll let you go on your way.” The Pain said, his voice was muffled. The ground was cold and horrible feeling Snake’s eyes roved around in his head as he tried to get up, but the Pain stood up quickly, placing a heavy black boot on Snake’s back, pushing him back down.

“That’s not playing nice.” The Pain’s voice was rough, tight, and he pulled his leg back, kicking Snake in the face with a great force. The black steel toed boot making a horrible crunching contact with Snake’s nose. Snake groaned, his hand shakily coming up to cover his bleeding nose; trying to get up one last time before collapsing on the ground with a thud. Everything stung and burned for a brief moment before fading to black.

Waking up had been jarring. There was a breeze on his skin, affirm hand rubbing up and down his back. His vision was still swimming and his nose was throbbing, now clogged with dried blood. Opening his eyes entirely he saw that he was still in the cave, the Pain sitting uncomfortably close, his hands dragging up and down Snake’s exposed back lightly.

“Ready to play nice?” Snake audibly gulped, his mind racing, trying to think of a way out of this.

“Play nice?” His voice scratched its way out of his throat; he was terrified, which didn’t help the situation at all. The Pain chuckled behind him, his laughter was airy, as though this was all a normal occurrence. The Pain didn’t answer, his hands went to Snake’s pants, pulling them down to his ankles and off of his body, flinging them somewhere behind. The feeling of wet dirt and grim from the cave floor was unsettling in every way. Snake grunted as his pants were removed with efficiency. The Pain’s fingers digging into his hips, pulling him up onto his knees, his ass in the air. With a swift smack to his left cheek, Snake jolted, hissing through his teeth. He felt completely exposed in this position.

“Hmm, cold fish huh?” The Pain reached around Snake’s front, grabbing his cock, pumping it a few times in his gloved hand. It felt unnatural. It was wrong. It wasn’t a warm fist, it wasn’t his own, and it certainly wasn’t someone he wanted. Snake bit his lip, closing his eyes, wishing this wasn’t happening. He said nothing, choosing instead to remain silent through what he knew was happening. This was what the Pain meant by ‘playing nice’ and it was making Snake’s skin crawl. The Pain’s right hand kept rubbing and jerking Snake’s member to life, his left coasting over Snake’s form, it was almost soothing.

“There we go!” The Pain’s triumphant laugh had been too much. Snake’s head hung low, he wanted to escape, slither off that rock and into the water and drown there if possible. His cock betraying him, pointing upwards along his belly. He could feel the Pain’s hands spreading his cheeks apart, prying this way and that, his thumbs pushing ever so slightly into his hole. He kept biting his lip, biting it till it bled. His eyes shut tightly, pretending it was anyone but who it was. Snake felt his whole body stiffen at the warm intrusion of a wet tongue sliding down his ass to his hole. His teeth let go of hip lip, just enough to let his mouth open. The Pain’s fingers were massaging his firm ass cheeks and compounded with that warm tongue slipping around his opening, his cock continued to throb.

His gloved fingers attempting to dig into the hard stone ground, his knees constantly scraping on the wet cave floor, his cheek pressed to the cool earth. The soft flush of his face contrasting with the unyielding ground. He couldn’t stop himself from sighing as he felt more wetness descending onto his hole, that hot tongue swirling it around his opening, that tongue probing into him. Fingers pulling him open, making it more accessible. His mouth was hanging open now, panting against the ground, his cock wasn’t the only thing betraying him.

“Mmm, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” The Pain’s voice was low. He spoke in between licks; his tongue lashing against Snake’s hole, causing him to pant open mouthed against the cold ground. The Pain was right. It had been a while. A long while. But that didn’t mean Snake wanted his celibacy to end by way of the Pain’s cock in his ass. The sound of fabric shifting broke him out of his reverie and he noticed the lack of the Pain’s hot tongue on his asshole. It was evident by how cool it felt against the cave air, as it was now covered in saliva. Snake squirmed, his bare knees on the damp ground, the small dirt particles and rocks digging into his skin. He grits his teeth, the feeling of something blunt and hot pressing against his opening was evident.

“ _No, no, no_ ,” Snake’s voice was gravelly and dark and quick as he attempted to shift his hips away from the heat, trying to pull away as much as he could. The Pain’s hands gripping his hips tightly, pulling him back, the head of his cock pushing against Snake’s unprepared hole. The Pain grunted, his hands firmly clasped on Snake’s pert ass cheeks, pulling them apart. Snake shut his eyes tightly, pressing his face into the ground, suddenly realizing he wasn’t getting away. He could feel everything: the heat, the pressure, the stretching, the burning. He could hear the sound of shuffling, the sounds of the Pain spitting on the skin where their bodies were meeting in some crass, half assed attempt at lubrication.

“That’s it, give it to me,” the Pain hissed as he rocked his hips harder, faster against Snakes, the sound of skin slapping on skin was echoing in the cave. Snake’s fingers gripping the ground harder and harder as he grits his teeth tighter. The Pain behind him allowing gobs of spit to fall from his own mouth and land on his cock, the make shift lube easing the thrusts. Snake looked down, his gazing catching on his own cock as it pointed upwards, swollen and dripping. Pre-cum leaking from the tip in a long stringy line, he couldn’t deny that it was feeling good, despite the initial discomfort. He leaned on his shoulder for leverage, letting his right hand coast down his own form and finger the tip of his cock in time with the Pain’s harsh thrusts.

The Pain was speeding up; he was grunting, hissing through his teeth as his thrusts were going faster and deeper. Snake gripped his cock firmly, letting the Pain’s thrusts push his member into his hand, effectively jerking himself off. His eyes still closed, his mouth now hanging open in pleasure. He readjusted, pushing his knees apart farther, the Pain chuckling low in his throat. Snake ignored it. It didn’t matter now, all he cared about was coming and if the Pain was going to help him facilitate that, then so be it. Snake bit his lip, trying to stop the moans from spilling out as he came, but it was futile. Small, tiny, grunts and moans fell from his lips as he came on the damp ground, his cock spent. The Pain drilling him harder for a moment more before his thrusts becoming erratic and unstoppable, deep grunts emanating from his throat, his fingers gripping Snake’s hips tightly as he came inside.

As the Pain came to a stop their breathes mingled in the cave, echoing against the water and the stone walls. Snake panted against the ground, remaining still. The Pain let out a laugh through panted breathes. Pulling a gloved hand back and letting it smack against Snake’s exposed, pink ass cheeks.

“Good job, boy,” the Pain said huskily, as he pulled his now soft cock out of Snake’s battered hole. Snake’s knees gave out and his whole body slumped to the ground, his naked form pressed tightly to the damp earth. He didn’t care; he was sated and shaking and his eyes kept fluttering closed. Distantly, he heard the Pain pulling his pants up, the sound of fabric shuffling, his fly zipping.

“Deals a deal. You played nice,” the Pain was squatting next to him now, a thumb running down Snake’s cheek, Snake flinched, “I’ll let you go on your way and we’ll never meet again.” The Pain stood up, smiling, and strode out of Snake’s limited vision. He could hear the sounds of those boots disappearing out of the cave, leaving him lying there in a puddle of his own mess.


End file.
